Parkinson, un nom, Pansy, un être
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Qui est en vérité Pansy Parkinson?Une jeune fille mal dans sa peau, une...extraterrestre venue de la planète Saturne? Bon j'arrète là le délire. Mais, si la vie de Pansy vous intéresse, entrez à bord du Parkinson England!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Parkinson, un nom, Pansy, un être

Auteurs: Lotis et Lola

Genre: Romance/Humour

Fic comme même assez profonde(si je puis dire)

Pairing: Pansy/Draco

Résumé: Qui est en vérité Pansy Parkinson? Une jeune fille souvent mise à l'écart ou tournée en ridicule.

De la sangsue au bouledogue, un monde se dévoile, celui d'une serpentarde qui ne compte que sur elle-même pour survivre...

Une introspection signée Parkinson!

Note de l'auteur: Saviez-vous qu'en anglais, le prénom « Pansy » signifie « pensée ».

PPDM£PPDM£PPDM£PPDM

**Prologue**: Séance chez le psy

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai!

Comment, et surtout, pourquoi dois-je subir cette torture? J'ai pourtant, malgré 6 années de piques et coups foireux en tout genre, fait preuve d'un, ne mâchons pas nos mots, grand courage comme même!

J'ai été du côté du « bien » et j'ai sans doute, sans le savoir, combattu mes propres parents.

Alors, dites-moi ce que je fais là!

En plus, leurs magazines datent de Mathusalem et ça va faire plus d'une demie heure que j'attends dans cette fichue, si on peut appeler cet endroit comme cela, salle d'attente, moi je dirai plutôt salle de torture. J'suis censée être une héroine de guerre, non?

Alors pour qui se prend ce satané psy?

Bon, je m'ennuie vraiment **trop** comme un rat mort, enfin, par rapport à Pettigrew, je me porte plutôt bien...

en fait j'ai peut-être besoin d'un psy tout compte fait.

Bon là, faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde, je m'en vais, na!

- Miss Parkinson, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Trop tard, et merde!

- C'est ici, vous pouvez entrer.

Pas mal la déco, je l'avoue, mais ça veut pas dire que j'lui déballerai toute ma vie en chialant comme un couche-culotte de 2 ans, j'suis pas aussi pathétique!

- Bonjour Pansy.

Le choc, mon psy, c'est en fait **une** psy, incroyable! Bon j'arrête mes délires perso sinon ça va partir en vrille. Bon même si je veux pas être là, j'peux comme même être polie.

- Bonjour madame...

**- Mademoiselle **Davies, je ne suis pas si vieille. Alors asseyez-vous, voyons, vous n'allez comme même pas rester debout 2h, si?

Pourquoi pas? Non sérieux, je vais m'asseoir, vous croyez comme même pas que je vais rester debout aussi longtemps, ça serait de la connerie pure et simple.

- Merci, mais je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai absolument rien à raconter, c'est le Ministère qui m'oblige à être ici.

- Ce n'est pas grâve, j'attendrai.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Non mais elle rêve éveiller là! Si je lui ai dis que je ne dirai **rien**, c'est que je ne dirai **rien**! Point barre, clap de fin, scène suivante.

- Alors vous attendrez longtemps.

- La patience est une vertue, surtout dans mon métier.

Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver la mère Thérèse (_N.a_: elle veut dire mère Thérèsa, mais disons pour sa défense que Pansy était une serpentarde). Si je lui envoie un avada entre les deux yeux, est-ce je serai considérée comme une meurtrière?...Bon on va dire que c'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui.

- Vous en avez dû entendre des choses pendant vos séances!

- Oui beaucoup, mais pour le moment c'est vous que je voudrai écouter, et pourquoi pas, aider?

- Alors là, c'est pas gagné!

- Le temps passerait plus vite, si vous vous laissiez aller. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse de soulager sa conscience, ou son âme, vous savez?

- Si, pour mes parents s'en était une.

- Vos parents? Parlons-en alors, comment étaient vos parents?

- Chiants.

Si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que je parle, c'est qu'elle croyait trop gamine, au gros bonhomme habillé en rouge et blanc avec des cheveux et une grosse barbe blanche, comme Dumbledore, enfin presque, j'suis presque sûre que le gros bonhomme bouffait pas des bonbons au citron à longueur de journée (_N.a_: Pansy parle du père noêl, au cas ou vous n'auriez pas trouvé le personnage mystère).

- « Chiants », intéressant. Et M.Malfoy, comment le trouvez-vous?

Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'elle...Draco! Comment a-t-elle été au courant de **ça**! Là j'hésite pas, j'lui envoie le plus puissant sort que je connais!

- Je vois que vous connaissiez bien M.Malfoy, vu l'expression de votre visage.

Et en plus elle se moque de moi, la garçe! Elle a signé son arrêt de mort!

- Je l'ai vu avant vous pour sa séance.

Je vais la réduire en ... quoi! Draco lui a parlé de moi, attendez, Draco a parlé de moi? Vite mon coeur s'emballe. Il a parlé de moi, il a parlé de moi, il...

- Si vous me parliez de vous Pansy?

- Moi?

- Oui vous.

Bon puisqu'il le faut, je vais faire un p'tit marché.

-Je vous parle de moi, à condition que vous me disiez ce qu'a dit Draco à mon sujet.

J'suis trop géniale, vive les Serpentards et leur esprit si subtil, si...

-Malheureusement c'est impossible.

Quoi!

-Quoi!

Quelle synchronisation parfaite de la pensée et de la parole.

- Hé bien, oui. Le secret professionnel ne me permet pas de révélerdes détailssur mes séances. Mes séances sont privées et je ne les raconte à personne.

- Personne?

- Personne.

- Pas même au Ministère?

- Pas même au Ministère.

- Mais, est-ce...Draco vous a parlé, lui?

- Oui, nous avons longuement discuté. Lui non plus n'a pas été très coopératif au début, mais à la fin, il a fini par parler.

- C'est bien vrai ce mensonge?

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est la stricte vérité.

- Dans ce cas...vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas?

- Je peux vous l'assurer.

- Alors, d'accord. Commencons par le commencement.

PPDM$PPDM$PPDM$PPDM

Et voilà, j'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu. Je vous préviens de suite, Pansy a beaucoup de choses à raconter, alors si vous êtes du voyage, bon vol au bord du Parkinson England.

Vous pouvez aussi si vous le voulez, laissez des reviews à gauche de la page, où se trouve le pitit carré bleu. Thanks.


	2. Mes premiers pas dans le vie

Titre: Parkinson, un nom, Pansy, un être

Auteurs: Lotis et Lola

Genre: Romance/Humour

Fic comme même assez profonde(si je puis dire)

Pairing: Pansy/Draco

Résumé: Qui est en vérité Pansy Parkinson? Une jeune fille souvent mise à l'écart ou tournée en ridicule.

De la sangsue au bouledogue, un monde se dévoile, celui d'une serpentarde qui ne compte que sur elle-même pour survivre...

Une introspection signée Parkinson!

Note de l'auteur: Saviez-vous qu'en anglais, le prénom « Pansy » signifie « pensée ».

Dans se chapitre, pour une vision plus optimale, il y aura des intéractions entre le point de vue interne de Pansy et ce même point mais vu de l'extérieur, c'est difficile à comprendre mais il faut lire la chapitre pour visualiser la chose.

PPDM£PPDM£PPDM£PPDM

**Précedemment**:

- Alors d'accord. Commencons par le commencement.

**Chapitre 1**: Mes premiers pas dans la vie

Tout commence en ce jour d'averse. Il pleuvait à torrent et ma _très chère mère allait _accoucher. Mon père se trouvait dans le salon. Un cri se fit entendre et se fut donc la première fois où, si je puis dire, je parlais. Mon père eût la plus grosse déception de toute sa chienne de vie. Lui qui s'attendait à un héritier, il eût une héritière. C'est à partir de là que ma vie est devenue une suite de catastrophes et de déceptions. A 4 ans, j'ai enfin compris que mon père ne m'aimerait jamais et que je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma mère. Ce sont les elfes de maison qui m'ont inculqué des valeurs, un sens moral, en clair, j'ai une conscience.

A 5 ans, j'ai cru que ma mère allait enfin me voir, peut-être même, m'aimer? J'ai espèré, mais elle ne faisait que me préparer à rentrer dans le moule, à oublier mon semblant de personnalité propre pour être ce que les gens de la _haute_ société voulaient que je sois.

Pendant deux ans, j'ai été entrainé, j'ai ré-appris à parler, à manger, même à marcher, c'est un comble!

Enfin, quand ils ont pensé que c'était le moment, ils m'ont emmené au Manoir Malfoy. Mes « parents » m'ont fait un bourrage de crâne intensif pour ne pas que je ne fasse d'erreur. N'étant pas un garçon, je devais être élegante, gracieuse, blablabla...en bref, je devais me marier avec un bon parti et ils avait jeté leur dévolu sur un certain Draco Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

A cette époque, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait, on me parlait de mariage, d'honneur, de la perpétuité de la lignée, et j'en passe. Cela m'ennyait plus qu'autre chose, moi, je préfèrai aller discuter aux elfes et jouer dehors, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Losque je me suis retrouvée devant le Manoir Malfoy, la première chose que je me suis dit était, que ce manoir était grand, plus grand que le notre en tout cas. Mais à l'intérieur, j'ai eu tout à coup froid. Ce manoir était sobre, de bon goût certe, mais froid. La première fois que je vis Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils étaient nobles. Elle, elle dégageait une aura délegance et de grace innée, et lui, il avait le port fier, en clair, je me suis fait la réflexion personnelle, que je ne serai jamais comme Mme Malfoy, jamais je ne pourrai être aussi belle. Mais ce qui se dégageait d'eux, était aussi la froideur, comme le manoir, tel manoir, tels occupants...faites comme si je n'avais rien dis, vous couperez au montage.

Il m'a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour me reprendre, les présentations faites, c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué un garçon blond, du même âge que moi. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon observation fut arrêtée par nos _si charmantes_ mères. Mme Malfoy a proposé au garçon de me faire visiter le manoir et celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas l'air content. Ma mère ne s'est permise que d'un simple hochement de tête pour me donner son accord.

Le blondinet, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, ou peut-être n'avais-je pas fais assez attention, marchait d'une allure rapide et avec ma stupide robe à dentelle, il m'était difficile de suivre le rythme imposé.

Les couloirs et les portes étaient interminables et se ressemblaient tous (et toutes). A une intersection, le blondinet s'est arrêté et s'est brusquement retourné vers moi, je fus tellemnt surprise que je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Il m'a toisé de haut en bas et s'est contenté de me dire de façon très arrogante, et là c'est un euphémisme:

- écoutes-moi bien parce-que je ne le répèterai pas. Je suis pas un elfe de maison, donc ne comptes pas sur moi pour te faire la visite des lieux. Moi je vais dans ma chambre, et toi...occupes-toi comme tu veux, mais ne t'avises pas de retourner au salon sans moi, sinon je te jure que je te le ferai payer très cher, ai-je été assez clair pour toi?

J'étais tout simplemement choquée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Tout ce que je pus faire à ce moment-là, c'est hoché de la tête mécaniquement. Il m'a observé encore quelques secondes et s'est ensuite retourné, pour disparaître dans l'un des nombreux couloirs.

Moi, je me suis retrouvée bêtement laisser pour compte au milieu du couloir qui, au départ du blond, s'était tout à coup assombri. La peur commençait doucement à s'insinuer en moi. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au salon et même si à la maison, il me suffisait d'appeler pour que les elfes arrivent, ici, je ne savais pas comment procéder. Alors j'ai espèré que le blond reviendrait me chercher, mais il n'est pas revenu. Je me suis donc contentée de m'asseoir dos à l'une des parois du mur et entourer de mes bras, mes jambes, bien que mes bras ne faisaient pas le tour à cause de cette foutue robe, encore.

Je n'avais pas vraiment peur du noir à la maison, mais ici, dans cet endroit, chaque bruit, ou mouvement d'ombre étaient amplifiés. C'en était effrayant, aujourd'hui encore j'en frissonne.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet insupportable attente, mais pour moi, à cet âge-là, ça faisait beaucoup. Soudain, dans le silence du manoir, le « dong » d'une horloge se fit entendre, rendant encore plus glauque ce giganteque manoir. Roulée presqu'en boule près de mon mur, je me sentais insignifiante, voir seule, infiniment seule. Lorsque l'horloge, objet de mes peurs à ce moment, s'arrêta, des pas se firent entendre. J'étais tellement terrifiée que je ne les entendis pas et mes tremblements ne m'aidaient pas non plus.

Lorsque la personne s'arrêta devant moi, je ne la vis même pas. Lorsque celle-ci essaya de me toucher, mes tremblements redoublèrent. La personne avait l'air de paniquer en voyant mon état et essaya donc de ma calmer, maladroitement, mais l'intention était là. A force de persévérer, je commençais doucement à me calmer, mais restée comme même en boule près de mon, maintenant connu, mur, sur le sol froid de ce manoir des horreurs.

La personne fit donc quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même, elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant toutes sortes de paroles réconfortantes, certe je ne les comprenais pas, mais elles m'apaisèrent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me détendis et levais la tête pour rencontrer le regard gris du blondinet.

Une légère inquiétide filtrait de son regard, légère mais que je la voyais. Celui-ci m'aida à me relever et me fixa comme si à tout moment je pouvais m'écrouler telle une poupée de porcelaine ou un château de cartes, mais je n'en fis rien. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que j'allais bien, il me prit la main et m'emmena, si je devinais bien et se fut le cas, au salon.

Son geste, voir ses gestes, m'avait surprise, ils étaient en totale contradiction avec son attitude précédente.

Pendant le retour au salon, j'époussetais ma, au combien énervante, robe et essayait d'enlever les plis, sachant que sinon, au retour à la maison, mon père me punirait très sévèrement.

A l'approche des grandes portes du, combien ai-je dis ce mot déjà, salon, le blondinet lâcha ma main et fit autre chose qui me surprit tout autant qu'avant:

- excuse-moi...pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas...enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est...

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main, il n'avait pas besoin de continuer, j'avais compris. Il me lança un regard emplit de reconnaissance quelques secondes à peine, et retrouva de suite une attitude froide.

Mais j'avais pu voir le véritable garçon qu'il était derrière le masque de glace, et c'est sans doute à ce moment, que je tomba amoureuse pour la première et seule fois de ma, ridicule et c'est la vérité, vie.

Ma première rencontre avec Draco Malfoy.

Mes autres années n'ont ensuite aucun intérêt, si ce n'est l'attente de revoir mon blondinet, et ma patience fut finalement récompensée le jour de mes 11 ans.

La lettre de Poudlard.

PPDM$PPDM$PPDM$PPDM

Voilà, j'espère que ça aura plus et que vous laisserez quelques p'tites reviews, ça serait sympa.

A plus !


	3. A la découverte du monde

Titre: Parkinson, un nom, Pansy, un être

Auteurs: Lotis et Lola

Genre: Romance/Humour

Fic comme même assez profonde(si je puis dire)

Pairing: Pansy/Draco

Résumé: Qui est en vérité Pansy Parkinson? Une jeune fille souvent mise à l'écart ou tournée en ridicule.

De la sangsue au bouledogue, un monde se dévoile, celui d'une serpentarde qui ne compte que sur elle-même pour survivre...

Une introspection signée Parkinson!

Note de l'auteur: Saviez-vous qu'en anglais, le prénom « Pansy » signifie « pensée ».

Je remercie Yogane, Cece et MinoOsha pour leurs reviews, et voilà la suite.

PS: la suite après ce chapitre va arriver dans un p'tit moment pour cause déménagement, c'est vraiment chiant!

PPDM£PPDM£PPDM£PPDM

**Précédemment**:

La lettre de Poudlard.

**Chapitre 2**: A la découverte du monde

Aaah! La lettre de Poudlard, pour moi ça voulait dire tellement. Plus de parents, joie! Plus d'étiquette, vive Merlin! Revoir mon blondinet, j'adore ma vie!

En bref, à ma place, vous aussi, auriez été contente. Je dansais presque dans les couloirs du manoir, j'ai bien dis presque! Je barrais, sur mon calendrier fait maison, les jours qui passaient jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au jour J.

J'étais tellement excitée que j'en avais mal au ventre, bizarre hein?

Arrivés à la gare, mes parents m'ont amené devant ce qui semblait être, un mur, alors là si c'était pas bizarre c'est que je ne m'appelais pas Pansy!

Il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'une illusion, heureusement parce-que j'aurais pas aimé me manger un mur, par contre pour mes parents, là c'est différent.

C'était merveilleux, je rêvais éveiller. Derrière cette illusion se trouvait un quai avec une locomotive rouge, c'était le quai 9 3/4 et le Poudlard express qui se dressaient devant moi. Je voyais des parents avec leurs enfants, des enfants de tout âge. Certains parents donnaient les dernières recommandations, d'autres n'arrivaient pas à se séparer de leurs bambins et d'autres plus discrets se contentaient d'un sourire encourageant. Moi, je n'avais droit à rien de tout cela. Mes parents se contentaient de me répéter l'inlassable litanie de me tenir correctement, de faire honneur au nom Parkinson, ect...Bref, pas très intéressant comme programme. Lorsque la locomotive se mit à fumer, je me dépêchais d'embarquer mais problème à l'horizon, je n'arrivais pas à soulever ma malle. Pas la peine de demander de l'aide à mon très cher paternel et j'étais trop timide pour demender à un inconnu. La locomotive commençait à siffler et ma panique à augmenter, j'entendais pratiquement mon coeur battre. Quand tout à coup, l'autre bord de ma malle se souleva du sol et j'entrais enfin dans le petit couloir du train. Je regardais qui était mon « sauveur » pour le remercier et voyait un garçon de mon âge, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons foncés. La premère chose qui me passa à l'esprit était que ce garçon était beau, et plus tard, je remarquais que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Celui-ci dû secouer sa main devant mes yeux, voyant que je ne disais rien. Je suis une rêveuse, et aujourd'hui encore ça n'a pas changé.

Je le regardais à nouveau et le remerciait chaleureusement:

- merci infiniment, je sais pas comment j'aurais fais sinon.

- c'est rien, t'en fais pas. Au fait, je m'appelle Blaise, Blaise Zambini, pour vous servir, damoiselle.

Je le regardais en me demandant si je devais rire ou lui donner l'adresse de Saint-Mangouste.

Finalement je le pris à la rigolade:

- hé bien, moi messire, je me présente, dame Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.

Celui-ci me regarda, étonné d'avoir joué son jeu mais ravi:

- je vous aide à porter votre malle jusqu'à un compartiment dame Pansy?

- J'accepte avec grand plaisir messire Blaise.

Je me suis retrouvée sans savoir comment, dans le même compartiment que celui-ci et nous avons donc fais plus ample connaissance.

- Moi je pense que je vais être à serpentard, vu que cette maison me ressemble assez.

- Ah bon? Cette maison te ressemble, je ne l'avais pourtant pas remarquée?

- Très drôle, j'suis mort de rire. Non sérieusement, toi, dans quelle maison crois-tu être?

- Mmmh, je dirai...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte coulissante du compartiment s'ouvrait et un garçon faisait son apparition.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je pensais que le compartiment était vide.

- Ça fais rien, entres. Après tout, plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Bien sur, vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas moi qui est dis ça, mais plutôt « messire » Blaise-je-fais-mon-pitre-Zambini. Le garçon me regarda pour avoir aussi mon accord et je le lui fis savoir pas un sourire, petit sourire, je faisais pas une pub non plus.

- Merci.

Celui-ci mit donc ses affaires dans les filets et s'assit à côté de Blaise qui l'avait eu à portée de main et l'avait donc « capturé ».

Ce garçon était fou, je vous assure que je plaisante pas. Le nouveau venu avait l'air d'être d'accord avec moi sur ce point, il avait notre âge, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleux, il était mignon. J'avais 11 ans, je découvrais le monde, donc forcément j'avais des pensée assez bêbêtes, je me disais que cette école comportait des futurs mannequins (garçons bien sûr).

Bon revenons à l'essentiel, Blaise n'avait pas perdu son temps et nous avions donc appris que ce garçon s'appelait Théodore Nott. Dès que j'entendis le nom, mon cerveau fit comme un « tilt ». Mon père parlait souvent d'un homme puissant qu'il avait servi et qui se fait appelé « Lord Voldemort ». Il avait beaucoup de fidèles et certains noms ressortaient. Le nom « Nott » en faisait parti. C'est encore une fois Blaise qui me sortit de mes pensées:

- Pansy, tu m'as toujours pas dis dans quelle maison tu croyais aller?

- c'est vrai, ben, je pense aussi aller à serpentard comme toi. Et toi Théodore?

- Théo.

Cétait Blaise qui venait de parler. Je me répète mais ce garçon était vraiment, et l'est toujours, **fou**.

pardon?

- on va l'appeler « Théo », c'est mieux et c'est plus court à prononcer!

- tu veux donc dire que « Théodore » c'est moche.

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, t 'as dis que « Théo » c'était mieux.

- Elle a raison.

C'est à ce moent qu'à commencer une grande complicité entre moi et Théo. J'étais aussi complice avec Blaise, mais tous les deux avaient des attitudes différentes et Théo était plus calme, beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi, c'était lui le littéraire.

- c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

- c'est bon, on a compris Blaise, t'en fais pas.

Un regard vers Théo lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. C'est ainsi qu'un lien d'amitié solide s'établit entre Blaise, moi et Théo.

Tout du long, le voyage fut ponctué de rire et de blagues jusqu'à ce la porte soit à nouveau ouverte.

Nous étions tellement concentrés dans notre parti de cartes que nous ne l'avions pas remarqué.

- tu vas perdre Blaisy.

- Rêves toujours Pansy chérie.

- Les amoureux, vous attendez quoi au juste?

- Patience Théo, tout est une question de con-cen-tra-tion.

- Tu trouves que t'es concentré là?

- Ben oui, pourquoi?

- Rien Blaise, laisses tomber.

Le nouvel arrivant regardait les 3 compères avec un air mi-amusé, mi-énervé, après tout, il ne l'avait même pas vu.

- Mmmh, mmmh!

Nous avons sursauté en même temps. Ce fut mon intervention qui rompit le silence.

- Draco?

Et oui, c'était lui. Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui m'avait fait connaître l'amour (et ses inconvénients).

- Tiens, Pansy, ça faisait longtemps.

- Oui.  
J'avais tellement attendu pour le revoir qu'à ce moment-là, devant lui, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Tu nous présentes, Pan?

- Oh oui. Voici...

- pas la peine, je peux me présenter tout seul, je me nomme Draco Malfoy.

- Hé bien Draco Malfoy, fais attention à comment tu parles à Pansy.

- Et pourquoi donc?  
- Pourquoi? Parce-que sinon tu...

- rien, laisses tomber Blaise.

- Mais...

- Blaise!

- c'est bon...n'empêche.

- Désolée, je...

- ça fait rien, l'éducation est sans doute pour beaucoup.

- Toi! Je vais...

- Blaise calmes-toi.

- Non mais tu l'as entendu Théo! Il a osé m'insulter déjà que monsieur s'incruste dans notre compartiment.  
- Je vais où bon me semble, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher, je suis un Malfoy après tout.

- Et moi, j'suis un Zambini et je vais t'en coller une, Barbie!

- Pardon!

- t'as bien entendu la p'tite blonde.

- À qui crois-tu t'adresser...

- taisez-vous!

Ce fut Théo qui les fit finalement taire. C'est sans doute la seule fois de ma vie où je vis Théodore Nott perdre son calme, qui est aujourd'hui légendaire.

- c'est bon, j'arrête.  
- Moi je préfère m'en aller...  
- non restes!

- Et pourquoi je resterai?

- Oui, pourquoi? (rien ne vaut un Blaise pour en rajouter une couche)

- c'est mal parti mais, on peut tout reprendre depuis le début.

- Et comment cela?

- Oui comment?

- Tu vas arrêter de répèter tout ce que je dis.

- c'est toi qui dis ce que je veux dire.

- STOP! Arrêtez de vous disputez, c'est ridicule. Pour ce que je disais, Draco, je te présente Blaise et Théo. Vous deux, voici Draco, ça y est, vous avez compris?

- Je crois oui.

- Moi aussi.

- Idem.

- Faut te trouver un surnom.

- quoi?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaise?

- ben oui, Théodore, ça donne « Théo », Pansy ça donne « Pan », « Pans' » ou « Sissy ». Moi ça donne « Blaisy », ou en version ridicule « Blaisou ».

- Blai-sou?  
- Oui.

Deux secondes plus tard, trois personnes dans un compartiment riaient à s'en rouler par terre.

- Oh c'est bon hein!

- Désolé.

- Désolée.

- Oui oui, désolé.

- Bref, où j'en étais, ah oui! Donc Draco ça donne...  
- Draco.

- Mais non c'est pas marrant!

- Tu ne changeras pas mon magnifique prénom.

- Je disais donc, ça donne « Dragon », « Drake » ou « Dray ».

- non.

- si.

- non!

- Si!

- j'ai dis NON!

- j'ai dis SI!

- c'est pas vrai.

- Ils étaient fais pour se rencontrer ces deux-là.

- t'as raison.

Et voilà comment se finissa le voyage du Poudlard express vers Poudlard. A toute seule, nous étions passés de 2, puis à 3, pour finir ensuite à 4; 4 enfants qui commençaient leurs apprentissages de la grande école de la vie.

PPDM$PPDM$PPDM$PPDM

Voilou, la rencontre entre les différents persos. J'espère que ça a plu. Pour Pansy en mode rêveuse, j'avoue avoir un peu regardé sur Suzanne dans Desesperate Housewife.

A plus.


	4. Poudlard1ère année

Un nouveau chapitre après un passage à vide interminable, yes!

Je suis les films Harry Potter jusqu'au 4 (après y en pas encore de sorti), la suite suit à peu près les livres (en tout cas ce que j'en ai lu).

**Chapitre 3:** Poudlard-1ère année

C'est vraiment étonnant de voir maintenant tout le chemin parcouru, sérieusement ça rend fière quelque part.

Regardons plutôt la première année:

Une arrivée à Poudlard sous la flotte, que du bonheur en perspective.

Draco avait entendu dire qu'Harry Potter était à Poudlard cette année et l'avait même rencontré chez Guipure. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, il avait l'intention de le prendre sous son aile. Avoir Potter sous la main serait un coup de maître qu'il avait dit. C'est sous le nez qu'il l'avait eu surtout.

Non seulement, le Survivant l'avait ridiculisé mais ce n'était que le début.

Pendant tout le repas, c'était Potter par-ci et Potter par-là. Vexé le Dragon? Non, à peine.

C'est dans les dortoirs que j'ai rencontré Milicent Bulstrode. Brune, stature proche de Crabbe et Goyle, mais dotée d'un cerveau.

L'année se débuta donc sous des hospices plutôt intéressants.

Les professeurs étaient tous d'un genre différent:

Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphoses: rencontré lors la répartition. Vieille peau rigide favorisant légèrement les gryffondors. Légèrement car, vous le comprendrez mieux après la deuxième présentation professorale.

Malgré tout, bon professeur et connaissait à peu près l'impartialité.

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions: rencontre inoubliable. Dès le premier cours, il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Détestait les gryffondors, exècrait les gryffondors, en bref, tout ce qui portaient des vêtements rouge et or lui sortait par les yeux. Un vrai carnage côté gryffis, du pur bonheur côté serpents. Donc totalement impartial.

Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges: une taille aussi élévée qu'un première année, donc moi y compris.

Petit mais sympathique. Un prof génial quoi!

Quirrell, professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal: bégayant, agaçant, sans intérêt, rien d'autre à ajouter.

Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique: une femme ronde pas méchante. Passionnée par ses plantes mais des plantes parfois glauques. Notamment son cours sur le filet du diable.

Bibine, professeur de vol: des yeux effrayants, une autorité implacable. Heureusement que monter sur un balai n'était pas un problème pour moi.

Binns, fantome de son état, professeur d'Histoire de la magie: soporifique.

Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse: la différence de taille avec Flitwick était on ne peut plus frappante.

N'était pas un professeur mais amèna très vite une répugnance sans pareille: Argus Rusard, concierge et cauchemar vivant des aventureux nocturnes.

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient toutes, pourtant des évènements bizarres se passaient, notamment la présence d'un troll lors d'Halloween.

Après avoir su comment le troll avait été assommé, la haine de Draco envers Potter s'était accrue.

Blaise se fichait royalement de ce qui arrivait à Poudlard et Théo n'en touchait que de rares mots. Seul Draco se faisait un devoir d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Moi j'hésitais entre le soutenir et le laissait s'inventer des scénarios catastrophes mettant toujours en scène un Potter trépassant, ou m'intéressait aux histoires étranges que racontait Mili et qui augmentaient croissamment les délires du blond.

Finalement l'année se termina après des plans plus que foireux de Draco et des inventions abracadabrantes de Milicent. Je ferai volontairement abstraction du plan « à mort Potter » de Draco après qu'il ait été à une retenue dans la forêt interdite avec Potter et le géant.

D'ailleurs celui-ci n'a jamais voulu en parler et a développé une répulsion excessive de la forêt noire.

Le bilan fut donc:

-Un Draco commençant à devenir parano. Paranoia ayant augmentée après le rajout de points aux gryffondors lors de la coupe des quatre Maisons.

-Un Blaise loin d'être intéressé par la vie poudlardienne, sauf lors des plans du blondinet.

-Un Théo déjà le nez dans les livres.

-Une Milicent pas si intelligente que ça, exemple à l'appui, l'histoire d'une sirène devenue humaine.

-Un professeur de DCFM ayant connu une fin sans fioriture, la raison de la mort étant toujours inconnue, pour les élèves en tout cas. Mais je devinais très bien que Potter et sa bande étaient dans le coup, intuition serpentardienne.

-Une robe irrécupérable qui avait coûté chère, la raison étant cette fois tout à fait connue, un autre plan boiteux de celui que j'aimais.


	5. Poudlard2ème année

**Chapitre 4**: Poudlard-2ème année

Un début sur les chapeaux de roues pour moi et le groupe mais aussi pour Potter et Weasley.

J'avais perdu la montre que m'avait offert Draco et je ne savais même pas où. Un mauvais présage que je me disais, et c'était pas faux.

Blaise qui se cassait le poignet dans les escaliers, Théo qui se ramassait un vieux grimoire sur la tête, Milicent qui se prenait une porte et Draco qui tombait sur le postérieur dans un couloir avec un manque de classe évident.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il y avait l'air d'avoir une inondation quelque part, mais comme même.

Un mauvais présage que je me répètais.

La porte des secrets ouverte et une vague d'hystérie collective se propageant. Des élèves stupéfiaient et un Potter fourchelangue. La liste de bizarries s'allongeait.

Ce n'était plus un mauvais présage qui nous arrivait dessus, c'était carrément le mauvais oeil.

Draco avait l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur cette affaire de porte mais lorsqu'on lui demandait, il se contentait d'un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Mais le pire fut le professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart. En matière de lâcheté et de narcissisme, il battait largement Draco.

Le géant fut suspecté de lâcher la bestiole stupéfiant les enfants nés de moldus et il fut envoyé sans préavis à Azkaban.

La naine Weasley qui commençait Poudlard était folle amoureuse du survivant et le Potter avait eu son balai ensorcelé lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Le mauvais oeil, sans aucun doute.

Et la liste de drames continuait avec la perte de ma broche cette fois-ci. Dans le même temps, Granger avait été elle aussi victime de la bestiole.

Les serpentards, même si ils ne craignaient rien, étaient loin d'être rassurés et moi par la même occasion. Mais je me fiais à Draco qui déclarait qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. Et il eut raison.

Blaise avait failli se tordre la cheville, mais il fut sauvé, si je puis dire, par Rogue qui passait justement par là. Bien sûr le professeur ne fut pas très content de se retrouver à plat ventre avec un Zabini sur le dos, soulagé d'avoir eu un amortisseur. Mais aucun point ne fut enlevé bien heureusement.

Draco, attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch, évita de justesse la plus grande ignominie qui aurait pu lui arriver, être défiguré à vie. Heureusement qu'en plus il ne resta pas longtemps à l'infirmerie puisqu'il s'y trouva en même temps que Potter.

Lucius Malfoy en personne vint pour voir le vieux fou. Il partit de Poudlard en perdant un elfe de maison d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire. Grâce à ma relation privilégiée avec les elfes de maison, je sus que c'était grâce à notre Survivant national. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver chez le Potter après tout?

Finalement, le mauvais oeil ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le bilan encore négatif du côté serpentard:

-Une autre coupe de perdu, l'habitude commençait à prendre à place.

-Un Draco grincheux après la fin de l'histoire « porte des secrets ».

-Un Blaise moins superstitieux. Le pauvre en avait eu assez de ses séjours à l'infirmerie, après le poignet cassé il avait eu une impressionante série de chutes en tout genre, même Longdubat ne l'égala pas cette année-là.

-Un Théo moins intéressé par les livres, en tout cas, les gros.

-Une Mili plus prudente, les yeux rivés partout. Un mur était si vite arrivé.

-Un autre prof s'en allant, sauf que cette fois-ci, il était devenu amnésique. Un autre coup de Potter et compagnie?

-Une montre et une broche introuvables, les drames de ma vie.


	6. Poudlard3ème année

De retour pour les années en folie de Pansy. Je remercie ceux qui lisent ou laissent des reviews, mais c'est dommage que je sois obligée d'aller dans les stats pour les voir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang? J'ai trouvé qu'une réponse possible, sans aucun doute le mauvais oeil.

Bon, la suite quoi!

**Chapitre 5**: Poudlard-3ème année

Cette année a sans doute été la pire...non, j'ai rien dit, je me suis trompée d'année.

Donc, cette année-là, avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, les ennuis nous étaient tombés dessus.

Des détraqueurs dans le train, des détraqueurs bon sang de Merlin!

Théo avait perdu son self-control, Mili m'avait broyé le bras, et je ne parle pas des deux autres.

Blaise avait failli tomber dans les pommes et Draco était tombé dans les pommes...enfin si perdre légèrement connaissance pendant deux minutes signifiait cela.

Bien sûr après leur départ, ils ont pris l'attitude « même pas eu peur, c'était de la rigolade ». Mais le teint presque cadavérique de Draco et les regards méfiants de Blaise vérifiant si ils n'étaient plus là toutes les cinq minutes ne trompaient personne.

Finalement le train arriva en gare sans autre problème.

Au banquet du soir, le blondinet avait retrouvé tout son aplomb et c'est donc en pleine forme qu'il se mit à embêter Potter sur le fait qu'il s'était évanoui dans le train.

Dumbledor profita de son discours habituel barbant pour expliquer la présence des détraqueurs près du château. Sirius Black. L'évadé d'Azkaban, le seul qui avait réussi à s'échapper de cette île effrayante, entourée de ses choses volantes en deuil.

Draco avait repris ses plans foireux et Blaise avait, cette année, activement participé. Théo s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules lorsque je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour les arrêter: « laisse-les faire, ça leur retombera dessus » qu'il avait dit, et c'était pas faux. A chaque fois, ils échouaient.

Ils se sont même fait prendre par l'illuminée Trelaway, faut dire que la description de ce qu'ils voyaient dans leurs tasses était complètement nulle, aucune imagination. Moi au moins j'avais dis à Mili qu'elle allait avoir un grave accident avant la fin de l'année, et la Trelaway m'avait accordé un don de voyance fortement possible.

On avait aussi eu un nouveau. C'était le première fois qu'on avait un professeur de DCFM compétent et sympa. Rémus Lupin, un personnage bizarre mais intéressant. Le blondinet n'avait pas apprécié son premier cours, moi je l'avais adoré, mais sa plus grande peur n'était pas banale. La pleine lune. Pourquoi avait-il peur de la pleine lune?

A côté de cela, Black avait réussi à entrer dans le château sans se faire prendre et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à aller devant la salle commune des gryffondors.

Je ne n'oublierai jamais l'horreur et le trésor d'imagination qu'avait utilisé Draco pour ne pas dormir dans la Grande Salle cette nuit-là, du pur spectacle « vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est indigne d'un Malfoy de dormir sur un lit de camp à l'apect aussi répugnant que la demeure ou plutôt la tanière des Weasley! », et je n'aurai pas besoin de dire qu'il a été expédié en express dans un des lits. Blaise s'était bien marré et, lui et Mili en avaient reparlé pendant des jours. Théo s'était contenté de sortir un livre d'on ne sait où et moi ma foi, j'avais préféré observer le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il était vraiment magnifique.

Je ne parlerai pas du match encore catastrophique de Potter ni de la triste fin de son balai, mais de son entêtement à chercher les ennuis. Ce type m'exaspèrait, Draco le détestait, Blaise l'ignorait, Théo s'en fichait et Mili suivait. Il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle pour soutenir à chaque fois Draco dans ses disputes avec le gryffi. D'ailleurs s'était de sa faute à cet imbécile de blondinet si il s'était cassé le bras. Quelle idée de provoquer un hippogriffe! En plus il prétendait avoir failli perdre son bras, quel comédien dramatique il aurait fait!

En tout cas, il ne se passa plus vraiment grand chose après. J'ai préféré suivre Théo dans ses expéditions à la blibliothèque. La seule chose que je risquais était de tomber d'ennui, donc c'était mieux que presque risquer ma vie dans les plans sortis tout droit des esprit tordus de Mili, Blaise et Draco.

Ce dernier voulait absolument se venger de l'affront de Granger qui avait osé lui mettre une droite.

Moi j'étais très bien à la bibliothèque, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de m'emmerder à chaque temps de libre pour éviter les trois barges. Ma seule bouée étant Théo, je m'y accrochais à corps perdu mais mon chatain adoré l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait. On est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas après tout.

Finalement, la menace Black semblait écarter à la fin de l'année mais toujours pas de coupe, donc comme d'habitude, un bilan médiocre:

-Un Draco à l'esprit encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais.

-Un Blaise et une Mili trop solidaires avec un certain blondinet (surtout pour donner des idées de plans)

-Un Théo trop perspicace, pour son propre bien.

-Un autre prof de DCFM qui s'en allait, et celui-là je l'aimais bien.

-Des plans « repli à la bibli » emmerdants à souhait et pas vraiment efficaces, je les connaissais bien maintenant les livres de potions, de sortilèges et de DCFM.


	7. Poudlard4ème année

Qui a eu cette idée folle, un jour d'inventer les devoirs!

Je suis de retour avec pleins devoirs dans mon sac ouais! Enfin bref, je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ou aiment cette fic, d'autant plus que je suis pas régulière dans mes postages de chapitres, alors voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 6** : Poudlard-4ème année

Si il y a eu une année ou j'ai eu honte de moi, c'est bien celle-là.

Le début aurait pu être tranquille si il n'y avait pas eu l'affaire de la coupe de Quidditch avec ces charmants mangemorts.

Vous devinez bien sûr que mon père était plus qu'au courant. Ma mère était toujours aussi silencieuse et moi je manquais incroyablement de don de comédienne, je suis sûre que plus d'une fois mon père avait remarqué que je n'étais pas aussi heureuse que lui. Mais il n'a rien dit, et c'était tant mieux pour moi.

Finalement la rentrée arriva et je retrouvais les autres. A vue de nez, je devinais sans problème que les parents de Draco, Mili et Théo étaient aussi en extase. Blaise n'avait pas ce problème, une mère fanatique des mariages, mais pas serviteur de Monsieur-j'emmerdais-mon-monde.

Le voyage en train cette année-là fut le plus morne que nous n'ayons jamais fait, enfin c'est ce que je pensais pour cette année 4ème année.

Lors du banquet Dumbledore nous fit la surprise d'accueillir deux autres écoles pour la coupe de feu. Un truc sans intérêt quoi!

Au début, tout allait bien, à part les autres élèves qui encombraient un peu plus Poudlard, c'était comme tous les ans. Mais lorsque le nom de Potter sortit de la coupe, tout partit en vrille.

Draco et ses badges, Théo et ses regards inquiets, Mili et son manque d'appétit, et même Blaise et son manque d'entrain. La première épreuve manqua de me faire m'évanouir en pleine tribune.

Des dragons bordel de...mince quoi!

Draco avait beau dire, lui aussi n'était pas mieux en regardant le « spectacle ».

Le pire arriva pourtant après. En trois lettres: B-A-L.

Un bon sang de bal débile! Cela aurait dû être l'expérience la plus marquante de ma jeune vie...elle fut bien marquante, mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

Ma mère, femme de sang pur et j'en passe, m'envoya la pire ignominie que la Terre ait pu porter.

Une robe d'une mocheté sans nom, une horreur comme il n'y en avait jamais eu, un sacrilège envers le bon goût vestimentaire, un véracrasse rose à rubans, que je devais porter pour le bal...devais-je penser à me jeter d'une tour?

J'ai tenté de relativiser. Après tout, elle n'était pas si...oh si elle l'était!

Même Mili n'avait pas osé la regerder de peur de se brûler les yeux. J'ai alors fait ce que toute personne normale aurait fait à ma place...barricader la porte du dortoir et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Mais une fille amoureuse est capable du meilleur...comme du pire.

Draco a réussi à non seulement, me faire porter cette chose, mais en plus à aller dans la Grande Salle avec. Mais le cher blondinet a vite déchanté en voyant le truc. Il a pourtant prit un visage impassible comme si de rien n'était et nous sommes allés au bal...enfin...il m'a tiré jusqu'à la salle serait plus juste.

Dire que notre entrée ne s'était pas faite remarquée aurait été mentir. Elle avait provoqué, comme qui dirait, un gros blanc. Heureusement que l'attention fut vite retournée sur Potter après des regards noirs de Draco et moi-même, ce qui n'a pas eu le même impact que d'habitude avec...la chose.

Aussi incroyable que cele puissa paraitre, je m'étais bien amusée. Vrai de vrai!

Tout cela grâce à Blaise, Théo et Draco. Mon cher Blaise m'avait fait rigolé toute la soirée avec ses blagues idiotes et ses imitations. Théo et ses histoires loufoques mais pourtant vraies et Draco qui ne m'avait pas lâché de la soirée, la preuve étant qu'il m'avait même invité à danser.

Cela avait été la pire et la meilleure soirée de toute ma jeune vie d'adolescente étriquée.

Par contre les autres épreuves de la coupe m'avaient vite remis les idées en place.

Je plaignais même Potter, c'est dire!

La pire des épreuves fut sans aucun doute la dernière.

Le labyrinthe.

Je n'oublierai jamais l'arrivée de Potter avec le porteloin. Des cris. Des pleurs. Un corps sans vie.

Cédric Diggory était mort.

Tout se qui se passa ensuite fut plutôt flou, je me rappelais vaguement le discours de deuil de Dumbledore, mais ce fut surtout ce que tous les quatres nous nous promirent qui restera graver dans ma mémoire.

Une promesse hésitante et pourtant...un pacte éternel.

C'est ce que nous fimes le dernier jour d'école à Poudlard, un pacte magique qui nous liait tous les quatre. A la vie à la mort.

Bien sûr aucun de nous ne savait ce qui allait se passer, mais nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres, c'était ça le plus important.

Un bilan plus sombre:

-Un serment inviolable.

-Une mort injuste, surtout de mon avis.

-Un lord plus tellement effaçé du monde sorcier.

-Des choix de futurs incertains.

**§§§**

Et voilà le début des années sombres...je suppose qu'il y a eu un tilt sur le « quatre » alors que le groupe compte cinq personnes...suspense...

**Fic**: Un éclair d'inspiration m'est parvenu lors des vacances, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas?

Alors voilà, cette fic aurait comme époque le temps des maraudeurs, sauf que ça serait axé sur tous les parents. Ceux de Draco, Harry, Neville, ...ect. Donc ça serait sur les parents lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Alors, je lance un avis de collab' pour les personnes qui voudraient participer à cette fic sur nos amis les parents.

Sur ce Tcho!


End file.
